The invention relates to a rotary input valve mechanism which converts a single rotary input into a combination rotary movement-axial movement output for controlling fluid flow between adjacent fluid carrying chambers. Heretofore, previous devices have been proposed such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,060, granted on Sept. 8, 1981, which discloses a valve mechanism which converts through a relatively complex linkage a rotary input into an axial movement-pivotal movement output. A valve mechanism wherein a valve washer is held against rotation as a rotary input compresses the valve actuator into its seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,747, granted on Aug. 15, 1978. While the above patented valve mechanisms have utility in preventing rotational frictional contact between a valve element and its seat, they are not entirely suitable because the fluid passageways between adjacent fluid zones created due to their open position is indirect and circuitous. Such passageways create undesirable turbulence in the fluid as it flows from fluid zone to fluid zone. Thus, in cases where the rapid combining of different fluids is required, as in diffusion mixing experiments, the patented valves would not be satisfactory in that when open, they would likely cause excessive turbulence which would consequently inhibit the rate of diffusion mixing between the fluids.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a valve which will reduce turbulence and convection mixing of fluids being mixed while the valve is being opened or closed by allowing the fluid to travel a relatively direct path from chamber to chamber.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a valve which is of relatively simple construction.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a valve which requires for actuation only a single rotary input.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a valve which when supplied with a rotary input rotates a predetermined distance, while simultaneously moving axially, to minimize fluid turbulence and mixing during actuation of the valve.